Where Home Is
by antea-aevum
Summary: What will happen if Harry had not been rescued by any of the wizards? What if he was adopted by another family which does not treat him well? Remus comes to take six year old Harry away but he must earn the boy's trust before he does.
1. In the Heart

**WHERE HOME IS****  
****Chapter One: In the Heart **

Author's Notes:  
Again, this is AU. Of which a little events had been modified to suit the flow of this story. I seem to be only comfortable in writing Harrys below the age of eleven, so there. It didn't work quite well for my first fic, making him ten, so here's another one to make up for it. Beam. Oh, and REVIEW! 

Story:  
This will be a light one, just a few chapters, probably around two or three.

Disclaimer:  
Put your guns down! Sheesh, I'm not going anywhere! I told you that I am not trying to get away with characters that does not belong to me! *As the lawyers lower their guns, I quickly scuttle out of sight*

Dedicated:  
To athenakitty who was always the first to review any of my stories in almost every chapter. I can always count on receiving your review almost minutes after it is posted :o)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He moved silently, slowly as he deftly slipped behind trees and bushes until he stopped behind a large oak tree opposite to a small farm. The house was petite, old and the paint was peeling. Dirt and imprints of shoe marks were left on the once pure white coating. 

Situated in the less developed parts of England, the Carltons Farm was surrounded by lush green trees and flowers that were not yet polluted much by humankind. It had a touch of ancient times, and it gave you the feeling that you were back in the 1700's. Wheat and corn fields covered a large part of the area and everyone seemed to know each other very well, calling out greetings whether to a familiar face or a stranger's.

His eyes were sharp as it pierced through the hanging leaves that shielded part of his face, evaluating the situation. Taking in the young children of various ages, unusually playing with silence, his expression finally softened when he found what he was looking for: a young child with soft raven hair and pale cheeks who was curled up in a ball beside the rose bushes lining the fence that separated the farm from its neighbor's. 

Watching quietly and taking in the sweet picture of the six-year-old boy who had his eyes closed and had both hands wrapped around his ribs protectively, in a deep slumber. Nothing seemed wrong, except for the fact that he was sleeping right in the sunlight; he was bound to get a sunburn. But as he looked carefully, he realized that the child was frowning in discomfort, and his pale skin marred with red welts of which he had first dismissed as mosquito bites but now realized that it was too many to be insect bites.

He started to step out from the protective shelter of the tree but paused when the child shifted, brought up tiny fists to rub his tired eyes and then blink slowly, wincing as he shifted onto his stomach and crouched on all fours, slowly getting up to his feet.

Seemingly at lost for a moment of what to do, the boy took a tentative step towards the house but backed away when the door flew open and a boy of around sixteen stepped out. Then catching the cautious look the other boy was giving him, he snarled, pointing a finger at the other younger boy.

"What are you looking at, Harry?" he shouted. "Get lost!"

The teen was soon joined by three others around his same age, and they all sat in a row right in front of the door, blocking the entrance efficiently, and the child who was obviously wanting to take shelter either beside or inside the house had to curl up beside the rose bushes again for a weak shelter. He moved slowly, delicately as if afraid to do any coarse movements.

Another boy of perhaps a year older than the child moved cautiously towards him, favoring his right leg and sat beside him, touching his raven hair slightly. The boy raised his head to give a weak smile at the newcomer then sank his head back on the thick grass, the other kid's hand still on his head as if to project comfort.

"Josephine!" the teenager hooted. "Over here."

A thin girl of perhaps eight stood up cautiously and walked towards the boy hesitatingly. "What's wrong, Dicky?" Her hands were trembling a little as she rubbed her nose nervously. Her ginger hair was tied in two fat ponytails and freckles were splayed over her face doing her beauty no justice.

"Nothing," Dicky grinned sadistically. "Just your look, ugly duckling."

Josephine seemed to be used to it and although she seemed a little miserable, did nothing to defend herself. 

"See that stick?" Dicky asked, pointing to the very end of the garden.

Josephine turned to the direction he was pointing at. "Yes."

"Good, go and get it for me." Dicky said.

Josephine obediently made her way to the stick lying on the ground and returned, extending it to Dicky. Dicky took it. "Thank you." Then he threw the stick high into the air and watched it arc and fall down on the road beyond the compound. "Oops. Can you get it for me again?"

Josephine stared blankly at him, not moving until Dicky raised his hand in a lighting motion and slapped her on the face. "Do as you are told. Rule number what is that?"

"Four," Josephine whispered softly, holding her stinging cheek with her hand.

"Excellent. Now what must you do?"

Josephine blinked back tears and turned to walk slowly towards the gate and out on the road where the stick was.

"Hurry up, will you?" Dicky called. "What's rule number four again? To be fast, efficient, and obedient."

Remus frowned. That kid was a big bully. Those were all his siblings.

"Hey, you," the boy beside Dicky called. He pointed to the boy who was sitting beside the six-year-old Remus was focusing on and snapped his fingers to get his attention.

Both the raven haired child and his companion looked up.

"Shane. Get that stick from Josephine." He said.

Josephine was heading to the road for the fifth time, stepping on the badly paved tar path, bending down to take the stick. Shane paused while the boy beside him struggled to get up, drowsy from sleep.

"I'll get it," he said, standing up unsteadily.

"No," said Shane who was also standing. "I'll get it."

"How touching," Dicky sneered. "Right, John?"

"Right," grinned John. "How nice Harry, but no, I would prefer Shane."

"His leg is hurt," said Harry softly, afraid to provoke the other boys anger.

"Harry, no," said Shane warningly, his voice low.

"Oh, really?" Dicky said dangerously. "But I think you had better look after your well being before your friend's." All three teens were now advancing towards the two younger children.

"How's your back, Harry?" asked the other boy, his voice dripping with false sincerity.

"F-fine," Harry took a step back against the bushes, Shane beside him.

"Fine?" John frowned in mock concern. "Oh dear, time to make it not fine."

In an instant, John had picked up the struggling child and had swung him over his shoulders, holding him by his legs so that he dangled upside down over his shoulder.

"Let him go!" Shane said angrily.

Dicky replied by kicking his right foot, seemingly knowing where it would hurt most, judging by Shane's look of pain as he crumbled to the ground. "Sorry, what?"

"Come on, Ian," prodded John who was having fun spinning his burden in fast turns. He stopped and let Ian step up and begin to rain blows Harry's back.

"A slight punishment for rebuking your elders," said Ian as he pounded his palms on the five year old mercilessly. Harry was pushing feebly against John's back while trying to move away from Ian's strikes.

"Stop it."

All three boys and Shane looked up to see a stranger with a particularly angry look on his face. "Let him go," he said in a dangerous low voice.

"Okay," said John simply and let go of Harry's legs.

Harry fell in a heap on the ground and whimpered as he tried to crawl away from the boys.

"Move," said the stranger harshly. He pushed them aside and tried to pick up the child.

Harry winced as he suddenly shifted quickly, trying to make a break for it but Remus placed a hand around his waist, pulling him back gently and lifting him onto his lap. Harry whimpered as Remus hoisted him up in his arms and laid his head on his shoulder, holding a hand to the back of the child's head.

"Hey, put him down!" said John angrily.

"I'm going to call mum," said Ian then before anyone could stop him, dashed into the house.

"Is it the right way for you to treat someone younger than you?" Remus asked coldly.

"We have our house rules," said Dicky. "According to it, the elders are entitled to correct and punish the youngsters."

"You are using a wrong approach, then," said Remus. Harry tried to turn his head but Remus restrained him from moving, tightening his hold on the squirming child.

"Hey you! Put that boy down!" A tall, slight man with a goatee and neatly combed brown hair hurried out of the building followed by Ian who had a pleased look on his face. "Put him down!"

"Your boys here has the worst behavior a boy they age should have," Remus snapped. "How do you teach your children? You are applying ridiculous rules and giving them authority to punish their siblings without a reason!"

"How I run my family has nothing to do with you," the man snapped back, probably Mr. Carlton. "You are trespassing on private property. Give me that boy and kindly go away."

"I will," said Remus firmly. "And I'm going to take Harry with me."

"Harry is ours!" Mr. Carlton was now red with anger. "Who are you anyway?"

"Remus Lupin," said Remus. "I'm Harry's biological father's friend."

"Nonsense," Mr. Carlton snapped. "Harry's our child."

Remus carefully smoothed back the raven black hair covering Harry's forehead and traced the lightning shaped scar engraved on his forehead. "See this scar? He is not your son."

"We adopted him legally," Mr. Carlton shot back. He stepped up to Remus and tried to tug the child away from him. "I'm going to call the cops," he warned.

"What's going on?" a sharp voice cut through the scene. "Michael? Who's that?"

Harry tensed in Remus' hold and his right hand closed in a fist over Remus' robes. Remus frowned and looked up to the woman hurrying out of the house, carrying a frying pan. 

"He's that boy's biological father's friend," her husband practically spat.

"Father my foot!" His wife exclaimed. "Harry's no son of anyone! Put him down, I demand of you, mister! He's got lots of chores to do, a farm's not run by doing nothing!"

She yanked Harry roughly away from Remus, shocking the werewolf who was caught on surprise and lost his bundle. She reached down and pulled Shane up by his collar. "Get up! Both of you, go to the kitchen, wash the plates, then go milk the cows."

She turned towards Josephine and two more girls. "All of you, what are looking at? Get inside!"

"Christine..." Michael started.

"You boys," her tone softened considerably when she addressed John, Ian and Dicky. "Go on in, you are going to get a sunburn.

"Come, let old pa bring you to the fields today, good breeze, may get a kite up," Michael slung weathered hands over his sons and led them away, glaring at Remus. Dickly smirked at Remus as he turned, letting his father manipulate him towards the house.

"You," Christine snapped to Remus. "Look, we have adopted Harry legally, he's a Carlton now. I don't care whether you are his father's friend, his father or his grandfather. You put him out for adoption, you don't come looking for him when you feel like it and just take him back."

"We didn't put him..." began Remus.

"I don't care!" Christine interrupted. "He's ours right now, we fed and gave him shelter, and please, don't let me see you again. Now kindly leave."

She wiped her hands on her flour dusted apron and with a piercing glare to Remus, she walked towards the house. Remus rubbed his forehead in frustration.

* 

Half an hour later, Remus was sitting in an old battered coffee shop sitting on a battered chair sipping a cup of the worst coffee he had ever tasted. The scorching heat was enough to keep the coffee warm and Remus winced as the hot liquid burned his insides as his outsides toasted in the heat.

One day ago, Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather had finally been proven innocent and had been released from Azkaban. Severely malnourished and filthy (not to mention the stench), Sirius was now resting at Dumbledore's manor. His first word when Remus met him was: "Harry."

Nearly six years ago, the death of Lily and James Potter had all stunned them, forcing them into an abyss of betrayal, loss and anger. No one had believed Sirius had not betrayed the Potters except Remus who had worked on proving him guilty for the past five years.

The worst thing that had happened to them was the news that little Harry had been rescued by the authorities before anyone could arrive to take the baby away. Bewildered of the death of their best friends, shocked by the defeat of Voldemort by a mere baby, and the anger at Sirius for betraying the Potters (which he later believed innocent), Remus had been convinced that the authorities would let a kind hearted couple adopt Harry.

He had not thought much about little Harry for proving Sirius innocent had taken much more time than thought, and five years had zoomed by with a blink of an eye. Just the day before yesterday, Authur Weasley had tracked down the remaining Potter and had informed Remus. Remus was in the last of the process needed to free Sirius and had put off the 'rescue' day until today taking the opportunity when Sirius was resting and spring a surprise on his friend.

When he apparated to this place, he had first taken the time to ask a few people about the Carltons and what he had been told was not something he was happy about. The Carltons were blessed with three boys, John, Ian and Dicky Carlton. The farm was considered something they had to get outer help to operate, and instead of hiring workers, they had adopted five children to help them run the farm. 

They had no love for their adopted kids, they only saw them as investments, and usually did not bother much about the kids. Their biological kids, however, were showered with love and were angels in front of their parents and devils behind their backs.

Whether they abused their adopted kids, no one knew. But in Remus opinion, they probably didn't, but they weren't very gentle towards them either. His fingers unconsciously tightened over the mug handle. He had contacted Dumbledore before he came to this poor excuse of this coffee shop situated beside an ancient inn where he was currently staying for the following days.

Albus had told him to stay put, while he went through the procedures of getting permission to modify the Muggles memories by load and erase Harry's existence from their brains for going through a Muggle method to get the child back legally would most probably not work and take up a lot of time in the process.

He got up, the heat had drove him to his limits, and paid for the coffee. Walking back to the inn and climbing the stairs to his room, he refreshed himself and readied himself to face Harry again in the 'I want to be friends' mode to get to know him better and form a bond between them to prepare the child for the future he was going to spend with him and the rest of Hogwarts.

*

Harry had gone through his daily chores in a zombie-like mode. This afternoon's events had startled him a little. He had never been embraced so protectively before by anyone in his entire life and yet, a stranger had been the first to do so than his 'parents'. Finishing early, he had earned an extra chore before being let off for an hour before dinner time and now, he was making his way to a place he liked to call his own, situated at the far corner of the village, almost half a mile from his house.

The route was long and lonely but when he reached the abandoned field where he loved to lie in the midst of the tall lush grasses and occasional flowers, he heart jumped in excitement.

The place gave him a feeling of security and comfort. He came here whenever he had a hard day, he came here when he couldn't stand his older brother's bullying, he came here when he wanted consolation for the silent breeze blowing through the fields offered him protection and a shoulder. 

The Carltons were not that bad as parents, but they never treated their adopted children like they treated their own. They had no love for them, and usually ignored them, not offering more than twenty words per day. Neglected and constantly drove to the limits by the genuine Carlton heirs who took sadistic pleasure in landing them into trouble, using them and caning them whenever they put a toe out of line, they had learnt to be quiet and withdrawn in a world of their own where love was a stranger to them.

He had never shared his place with anyone except Josephine and Shane for together, the three of them were the ones their older brothers loved to pick on. Today, he lowered himself on the soft grass that cushioned his raw back as he lay down and blinked up at the blackening sky. 

It was evening, and he had another twenty minutes before he had to get up and go back. He closed his eyes and instinctively curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around his knees, trying to get some sleep for last night, Ian had locked him out of the house on purpose when Harry had gone to relieve himself at the bathroom stall outside the house. The inside bathrooms were not allowed to be used by him and his adopted siblings. He had spent a whole night, freezing cold, beside his favorite spot at the rosebushes.

*

Remus used the Point-Me spell on his wand and it had led him to a secluded area at the far end of the village, about a couple of miles from his inn. He had walked patiently instead of apparating, contemplating what to say to Harry when he got there, and he was not surprised to see the boy curled up, almost hidden in the tall weeds and grass. 

A tuft of untidy black hair sticking up, however, gave his location away. A slight breeze blew through, and Remus silently thanked God for evenings. He softly approached the child and lightly lay a hand on Harry's head.

The boy jolted and scrambled to his knees and hands, in a half crawl. His eyes briefly highlighted with fear and he regarded Remus with caution and curiosity.

"Hey." Remus said lamely. "Nice evening."

Harry's eyes still held doubt when he answered Remus. "Yeah."

Remus sat down on the ground, patting the spot Harry had evacuated. "Come on, sit down. I won't hurt you."

Harry didn't reply but after a moment of hesitation, the five year old lowered himself beside Remus gingerly.

"Does your back still hurt?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry said hastily. "Why should it?"

Remus looked over at him and there was something in his gaze that made Harry feel like confessing everything he did and did not do to him.

"Maybe a little," he admitted finally.

Remus didn't answer but lifted Harry onto his lap, coaxing him to lay his head on his lap. Pulling up the shirt, he smoothed a cool hand over the warm back which still carried red marks from this morning's smacking. Light purple bruises resulted from harder blows and Remus found his dislike for the Carltons increasing.

"Do they always do this?" he asked.

"Sometimes. When they feel like it," said Harry softly. "But they always feel like it," he added in a whisper that Remus almost didn't hear him.

"Do you always come here?" asked Remus, ignoring the clench in his stomach, running a finger down the child's back and muttered a spell to speed up the healing.

"Not really," said Harry. "If I had the time." He squirmed a bit under Remus' touch.

Remus pulled down Harry's shirt gently and stroked Harry's head. That seemed to increase the child's sleepiness and Harry had soon closed his eyes and dozed off. Slowly picking the boy up and cradling him in his arms, Remus finally had a good look at James Potter's son.

With emerald green eyes like his mother, Harry carried his father's mop of unruly hair and fine cheekbones. Soft pink lips seemed to accentuate the young boy's innocence and as the boy slept blissfully in Remus hold, the werewolf was getting more and more convinced that he was cradling an angel. So sweet was the child that he dreaded the moment he had to let him go.

Harry suddenly jerked awake two hours later and yelped when he discovered Remus holding him. The fact that the sky was dark didn't help to decrease his panic as he realized he was horribly late. Remus jumped too; he was deep in thought about how he would tell Harry about his true nature and how Harry would react to his newfound Godfather after all this.

"I've got to go!" Harry said desperately. Getting up to his feet, nearly stumbling over a twig, he ran halfway across the field before hesitating and turning to Remus who was hurriedly getting up.

"What is it?" Remus started to move towards the boy.

"What should I call you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Remus stopped in his tracks and for a moment, they pair just stood there, about twenty meters apart with the velvety sky blinking above them. "Moony. I'm Moony."

Harry gave a small smile. "I'm Harry." Then he waved and turned, running back towards the Carltons residence.

"I know you are," said Remus softly. He glanced up at the sky and stared for a long while at the moon and the bright stars, enjoying the serenity offered before walking slowly back to the inn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Yes, over there...nearly, nearly...yes, yes, that little button with 'Go' on it. Purplish. To your left a little...two more inches...CLICK!_


	2. Behold my Eyes

**WHERE HOME IS****  
****Chapter Two: Behold my Eyes **

Disclaimer:  
Disclaimed.

Dedication:  
To athenakitty who was always the first to review any of my stories in almost every chapter. I can always count on receiving your review almost minutes after it is posted :o)

Me-Love-You Owls with Cinammon fried Nuts and Chocolate Ice-cream to:  
StarWest45 and MPL!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was terhe aigan.

Sotemimes Hrray wndeored wehther he was a firend or foe. Monoy was at the opopstie fram, tlaking to Mrs. Adernson who was etxedning a lrgae boltte of fesrh mlik to him wilhe he piad the mnoey to her yonug daugther who hppaily acepcted the 'pepars'.

Jsut yteresday, he had been at the ohter farm, byunig Mrs. Lalgley's hoemmdae frseh wehat braed, wilhe the day bfoere yteresday, he had sat udner a lrage oak tere not dar form the Craltnos and raed the neswppaers for the wolhe atferonon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, okay, kidding! I was trying out this experiment where it is said that the brain can read words even if it's jumbled out (giving that the first and last letter must be the same) because it does not only read the words as whole but everything as well. Did it work? LOL. Now on with the next chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was there again.

Sometimes Harry wondered whether he was a friend or foe. Moony was at the opposite farm, talking to Mrs. Anderson who was extending a large bottle of fresh milk to him while he paid the money to her young daughter who happily accepted the 'papers'.

Just yesterday, he had been at the other farm, buying Mrs. Langley's homemade fresh wheat bread, while the day before yesterday, he had sat under a large oak tree not far from the Carltons and read the newspapers for the whole afternoon.

Now, what kind of person read those stupid papers for over four hours? Was the news that interesting? Well, if it was just that, Harry would have dubbed him weird but the fact that Moony kept a tight watch on his activities, made him creepy.

Harry shuddered and returned to his job at hand. Being late yesterday resulted in a lecture and no dinner (but Peggy had sneaked a piece of bread in for him) and he certainly didn't want to get on the bad side of Mrs. Carlton today. 

Shane was plucking at the weeds halfheartedly. They were assigned to weeding the vast flowerbed today, and since the flowers were also a source of income to the Carltons (they sold it to factories that compressed and marketed it as dried flowers) this job was immensely important. Not to mention backbreaking.

Somehow the person (probably Dicky, he had brains the size of peas) that planted the seeds had stupidly left no space for anyone to walk between the rows and rows of brightly colored flowers. Weeds grew between the buds and one had to kneel down at the edge, put a palm out as far as they could reach, gingerly so that they did not flatten any potential flower princesses and then stick out the other hand to pluck the weeds.

Harry's back ached and his head throbbed painfully as the sun continued to shine its scorching heat on both boys. Shane finally sat back on his heels, his hands dirty with soil, wiping his forehead with the back of a hand.

"You okay?" asked Harry as he yanked at a weed and then collapsed in a tired heap beside Shane.

"Yeah," Shane answered and wiped his palms on his shirt. "It's really hot."

Harry nodded. He glanced up at the sky but quickly averted his gaze back down. The shining brightness hurt his already aching eyes. He reached a fist to his back and gave it a few thumps, ignoring the slight pain that crept up from his old bruises.

Somewhere in the farm, something slammed and at once, both boys scrambled up and started to tug at the weeds again.

"Ian! Hurry up!" Christine Carlton appeared at the doorway and moved out, stepping into sandals. She carried a huge basket and she beckoned to someone whom the boys could not see, inside the house.

"Coming, coming," Harry could hear the grumpy voice of Ian.

A loud rumbling sound alerted them to the arrival of Mr. Carlton's truck which they took to the market with them. Of course, it was the Market Day. Harry's heart leaped. He had totally forgotten about it. How could he? Must be the over brooding of the Moony Mystery.

Market Day to them was a day when they could go slower on their tasks and not have someone breathing down their necks and scolding them at every movement they made. Market Day also meant that Ian, Dicky and John had to follow their parents to the market because the Carltons wanted their kids to learn the trade and carry on the heritage of the family and farm.

"Peggy, please milk that stupid cow for God's sake," Michael Carlton's voice cut through the haze. He was leaning out of the window, a hat sitting on his head as his other hand lay on the wheel. "She gets restless and it's annoying the way she stamps her feet every now and then."

"Ian, I'm warning you..." Mrs. Carlton started.

"I'm coming!" Ian dragged a large basket of vegetables out and painstakingly loaded it onto the truck.

"We are going out." Christine turned to Shane and Harry. Her eyes narrowed. "Aren't you awfully slow today. Move it, you are not to have lunch until you finish. By the way, keep an eye on the house."

Shane and Harry nodded; her speech was the same on every Market Day.

"Keep your pants on, boys, we'll be back soon," Mr. Carlton said, sneeringly as he made way for his wife and John who squeezed in beside him. He poked his head out of the window, and making sure Dicky and Ian was sitting safely beside the large baskets of fruits and vegetables on the truck, he nodded a curt goodbye to anyone who could see him and backed the vehicle, rumbling the truck down the road towards the market.

Shane watched the truck until it disappeared from view, leaving a large cloud of dust and sand swirling in their wake.

"Harry..."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought of running away?"

Moony was now poking the tree with a slender stick. What the...

"Harry?"

Harry snapped his attention back to Shane. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Have you ever thought of running away?" Shane repeated patiently. His fingers prodded at the loose earth on the flowerbeds.

"Running away?" Harry asked blankly. "To where?"

"Somewhere. Somewhere other than here," Shane sat down, cross legged. 

"Why should we?" Harry cocked his head on one side. 

"Don't you ever feel frustrated about how we are treated here?" Shane's voice rose an octave. "All five of us sleep in one miserable room. Three of us on the floor, two of us on a cot while Dicky, Ian and John gets a room each. We are not allowed to use anything they own. We don't even have toothpaste!"

"I've never really thought of that," Harry admitted. 

"Shane..."

They both looked up to see Josephine who was carrying a rake in her hands. "Don't think about it."

"Why?" Shane said defensively.

"They'll beat you up," she said.

"And how would you know that?" Shane shot back.

Josephine sniffed. "I'm eight."

"Big deal," Shane said. "You are only a year older than I am."

"I was here before you were, that's the point," said Josephine. "There was a boy before they adopted you. I guess Harry was too young to remember. Jacob. He was ten. He tried to run away one night, they caught him and gave him a big trashing."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked, interested.

Josephine sniffed again. "I don't know. No one does. All I know is that he was sent away immediately when morning dawned."

"I wouldn't get caught," said Shane.

"Don't jinx yourself," Harry told him.

"Well, whatever you do, Shane," said Josephine turning away. "Don't attempt it. Not when we still have dogs here. I don't want to witness another clobbering again."

As she walked towards the fields, Harry suddenly realized she was much more mature than she looked. "She's right, you know. Tony and Tiger are pretty good watchdogs."

"I've made up my mind," said Shane stubbornly. "I'm just inviting right now. Do you want to come?"

Now Moony was eating a large apple. There wasn't a problem with that. Except that it was bright yellow in color...

"Harry!"

"Yeah, sure," said Harry distractedly.

"Good," said Shane and returned to the weeding.

Harry blinked. What was the question? He shook his head. Whatever. Getting on all fours, he bent and began to pull out weeds.

*

Shane woke Harry up two hours past midnight. "Harry!"

Harry stirred sleepily. "-at?"

"They are all asleep," Shane slowly got up, careful not to jar Serena who was sleeping beside him, curled up on her right side. Harry propped himself up with an elbow. 

"So?"

"We are running away, have you forgotten?" Shane snapped. He was rooting in the dusty cupboard, and came out with a small bag. "I've taken all that is ours - not that there is much to - we just have to leave this room, go down the stairs really quietly, then open the door, pass the gate, and run for your life."

"But I don't want to..." began Harry.

"Leaving, you stubborn mule of a donkey?" a soft voice interrupted Harry's denial. Josephine sat up slowly on the cot. Peggy turned and sat up beside her. Serena opened her eyes but didn't say anything, choosing to watch her adopted brothers.

"I can't stay here, can't you understand?" Shane's voice was an angry whisper. "I don't want to live a life like this! I want to do something else, I want to live a better life."

"It's already three years, Shane." Serena said softly. "You have lived here this long, why not..."

"Well, it is not what I want!" Shane replied heatedly. "And I know neither of you do either. I want someone to love me, I want someone to hug me every morning like everyone else does to their kids around here. Teach me, guide me. I don't want to stay here."

"Don't we all?" Peggy asked silently.

Shane glared at them, his flushed face slightly illuminated by the feeble starlight shining through the window. "If you don't want to go, don't. But don't stop me."

"Can we even do that?" Serena was now on her feet. Peggy and Josephine slid down from the cot.

"We don't want to join you, but if you really want to leave, we'll help you," said Peggy. "We'll help our brother, won't we?"

A long pause was initiated before Shane spoke.

"Thank you," Shane pulled Serena, who was the nearest, into a hug. "I won't forget all of you."

"Love you," Serena whispered as he stepped out of her embrace and turned to Josephine.

"Get real parents," Josephine gave him a peck on his cheek.

Peggy just smiled and hugged him briefly.

"Thank you for taking care of me for the past three years," Harry said as Shane hugged him. 

"Are you following me?" Shane extended his last invitation. 

Harry shook his head quietly. 

"Okay," Shane said in defeat. He glanced around. "I'll come back when I have someone to help you all out of here."

*

The door creaked gently as they pushed it open by a crack. Poking her head out Peggy, who was the oldest at twelve, surveyed the dark corridor before she nodded and stepped outside silently. Her younger siblings slipped out soundlessly and Josephine closed the door behind her.

Holding a finger to her lips, Peggy motioned for them to head for the stairs. Their bare feet made no sound as they padded towards the wooden stairs, of which the door to freedom awaited just at the bottom. Serena, the youngest along with Harry at age six, bounded silently down the stairs missing step number seven that emitted strange squeaking sounds.

The others followed and Serena, who reached the bottom first, put a hand on the cold doorknob. "Ready?" she mouthed.

Shane took a huge breath and nodded. He stood behind Serena while the others crowded behind him.

"Good luck," said Josephine. Her voice cracked.

Serena twisted the doorknob just as the lights flickered on. Everyone froze. 

"And where do you think you are going?" Mr. Carlton's dangerous tone filtered through the air.

"You are not thinking of running are you?" Mrs. Carlton was sitting on a chair, directly opposite the door. In the darkness, they had missed her.

"Right they were," Dicky was now peering down from upstairs, leaning against the railing. "You were unlucky to have me using the bathroom just as you people were saying your hic! goodbye," he mimicked tears.

"Shut up," Peggy hissed.

"Where," said Christine Carlton angrily.

"To the bathroom," Harry said quickly.

"All of you," Michael Carlton asked.

"Yeah," said Josephine.

"All at the same time," said Christine.

"All at the same time," agreed Serena.

Mrs. Carlton rose from her chair, a cane in her right hand. "Maybe a little whack would help you adjust your timing."

The last precious moment was on pure instinct as Serena wrenched open the door and shoved Shane out of it. Slamming the door with a loud bang, all four of the remaining children flung themselves at the closed door and leaned against it.

"Run! Shane, run!" Josephine shouted.

Shane had started pounding on the door. "Jo! Serena!"

"GO!" Peggy screamed.

"Move!" Mr. Carlton closed a hand over Josephine's shirt and tried to yank her away.

"Go away!" Serena yelled.

The pounding stopped and there was a hesitant footstep. "Thank you."

Mrs. Carlton cuffed Serena on her ears and dragged her slight body away from the door. Twisting and kicking Serena sunk her teeth into the woman's ankle and scrambled back to the door were Mr. Carlton was trying to open.

"Get away!" Mr. Carlton pulled Peggy away by the ear and threw her down on the floor. Picking Harry up, he attempted to yank him away but Harry closed his hands on the chain on the door and held on, kicking.

The cane swished down to hit Josephine who was trying to rescue Harry and she yelled in pain. Mrs. Carlton started to rain lashes onto Harry's hands trying to get him to let go of the chain but he held on stubbornly although he cringed in pain.

Dicky, Ian and John tumbled down the stairs, almost tripping over one another in their frenzy to help beat up the stubborn kids blocking the doorway, and each flung a hand onto any kid they could grab and jerked them from the door.

"Wait, we have a back door," said Mrs. Carlton angrily who grabbed Harry's raw fingers and wrenched them from the chain.

Mr. Carlton scowled and ran to the back door. Peggy threw herself at him, catching him by his ankles while Ian tried to pull her away, his grip hard on her knees. "No! Leave him alone!"

The sound of loud barking and the gate slamming into place jolted the Carltons into reality as they realized Shane had managed to evade Tony and Tiger. Slamming a hard foot into Peggy's face to get rid of her grasp, Mr. Carlton strode over to the front door, passing a sobbing Serena on the floor then picking up the small form of a shuddering Harry who huddled near the closed door and throwing him in a corner as if he was just a bag of flour.

He opened the door and ran out. The gate creaked as it swung a bit in the breeze, Tony and Tiger barking furiously, clawing at the bars. Clothing from a ragged bag were strewn all over the ground and blood dotted some of them. The boy must have been bitten before he had managed to get away with only himself.

Angry, Mr. Carlton walked briskly back to the house and slammed into the living room where his whole family was, his eyes hard and flashing with anger.

"Escapades has a price. You chose to let Shane walk away, then pay for it."

*

Harry trembled slightly as he brought up a hand to touch his neck. It hurt the most and he tried to check whether his voice box had been damaged in the beating they received but he couldn't bring himself to try to talk. The door opened with a loud bang and a figure was dumped on the floor near him.

The door slammed again and the sound of locks snapping made him cringe.

"J-Jo..." He could hear Peggy's voice. "-right?"

"Li-living."

Harry curled into a tighter ball and buried his face in his hands. Beside him, Serena tried stifle sobs as she rubbed furiously at her wet cheeks. For almost an hour, they lay in silence, each crying in their own abyss of pain and misery until Josephine shakily sat up.

"We did it."

Then she started to break into heavy sobs. Serena, following Josephine's example, stopped her soft cries and burst into tears, pulling Josephine into a hug. Peggy who didn't cry or even spilled a tear during the whole incident sat up unsteadily and brushed Harry's hair from his bloodstained face.

Harry opened tired emerald eyes and blinked up at his older sister. 

"It's okay," Peggy whispered. "Come on, all of you. Come here."

Harry slid up gingerly and let Peggy pull him close. With his other hand, he embraced Josephine while Serena found comfort in Peggy.

"Everything's going to be alright," Peggy whispered, her voice a soothing calm even though Harry could feel the warm stickiness of blood soaking through her shirt, mixing with his and Serena's. "It's okay. There is a God."

And they stayed that way until morning pulled in.

*

Replies to Reviews from:

**Serpent of Light, Invisible Child, Lady Arwen of Rivendall, Hermione Lyn Granger, MercyMe, missgiggles120687, Jennifer, Loopy Luna Lovegood, Elven Warrior1, Lyss33, Wytil, Cat Riddle, goombahann, down-right-mystical, Savoy Truffle, Froboy, Kjkit, ElvenWitch2-- **What can I say other than I LOVE YOU and do what I do best: Sending Chocolates and Candy Coated Marshmallows with a blast of Butterbeer and a whiff of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!

**Miss-Cho-Potter -- **Nope, no offending :) Thank you!*hugs***  
RubberDuckie713 -- ***gasp* It's you! *starts worshipping at your feet* When are you going to update 'Suffering'? *wail* I've been waiting for like, eternity! Oh no, no, it's not frustrating at all, as an author, I particularly love to hear the 'update' word...haha!**  
Tati1, StarWest45 -- **But...but...rats, you found me out. Now I can't kill them off...*glares* lol.  
**Me -- **Make it real long? Phew...now that's a challenge. Let me work on that!  
**Krysalys73 -- **Mennonites? Oh, no no, they are just...evil.   
**SailorBaby16 -- **How did they prove Sirius innocent? Er...let's not touch on that. *scuttles off*  
**Hp-Azn -- **Really? Oops, but I can't promise I didn't watch that for sure!  
**Centaur219 -- ***gasp* Number one fan? *faints*  
**Alexis-Lee -- **Haha, kinda figured that out, but I wrote this for fun I didn't even plan to put it online. But, sigh, the itch for reviews sort of turned me the other way round. Oh, neither do I like slash stories! :)  
**RJluver400 -- **Uh-oh. Feel like a little kid? Oh dear, is that bad? *starts giving you adult books*  
**Restless-soul -- **Haha, don't worry, I won't!  
**Japonica -- **Oops, my bad...not even summer? LOL :o)   
**Kate -- ***gulp* I guess I just had to turn every single potential Harry parent into evil people...sigh. Seems like Harry wouldn't get any good family other than the Hogwarts groups! *beam*  
**Yana5 -- **Hmm, probably not, maybe at the end. I wanted Sirius, but then so many people liked Remus in my other story that I felt bad...so I had Remus instead :)  
**athenakitty -- **Papa Dursley died, Mama and Baby Dursley are...somewhere around. lol.  
**Lissy -- **LOL! Now you do!


	3. Take my Hand

**WHERE HOME IS  
Chapter 3: Take my Hand**

Disclaimer:  
Disclaimed.

Dedication:  
To athenakitty who was always the first to review any of my stories in almost every chapter. I can always count on receiving your review almost minutes after it is posted :o)

Me-Love-You Owls with Strawberry Pie and Bumblebeez Honey to:  
CelticHieressFiona and Orka

Author's Note:  
EEP! I'm having writer's malfunction right now. I seem to have lost all my abilities to write ever since I sat for the English Essay Paper (I told you exams were evil!) two and a half weeks ago. I don't think it's exactly called writer's block for I have everything teased into place. I just can't get it out! HELP! Inspire me, someone! It took me two whole weeks to write this, this chapter was pure agony! LOL :o)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin groaned, feeling the blanket slip off him again, exposing him to the chilly morning cold. He grumbled and groped around for the sheet, not bothering to open his eyes and pulled it back around him.

It took another minute for it to slip off and this time, Remus was waiting for it and gave a huge snarl, grasping the blanket and tugging it around him tightly, the fact that a perfectly normal blanket should not be doing runaway escapades, escaping his drowsy mind.

Nothing happened for a long moment and Remus, savoring his sleep blissfully started to relax his hold when the material gave a sudden lurch and twisted strongly away from his light hold. Since Remus had wrapped himself, cocoon like with the blanket, he yelped as it rotated with lightning fast rolls and dumped him onto the floor, head first.

He groaned loudly as the last of his sleep evaporated and he dragged his legs which were still on the bed, down. Rubbing his face with a hand, he opened his eyes and the first thing it fell on was the clock.

Five-thirty!

He grunted and heaved himself on all fours, disentangling his body from the sheets when a particularly sharp pain jabbed into his back. He yelled and flipped over to his back, taking in the brown tawny owl hopping on the floor next to him.

"Why, you blasted creature!" Remus shouted without thinking. 

Immediately he wished he hadn't said anything because the owl froze and then with an offended and mighty look, it hopped closer, close enough for Remus to see the parchment tied onto his leg bearing the Hogwarts seal and then the parchments with the Ministry's official stamp in his beak, and then just as Remus reached out for it, it spread its wings and flew onto the high cupboard across the hotel room.

Darn.

"Look, I was half asleep," began Remus edging towards the cupboard. "No, I was fully asleep. And you know, me and you, we are both males. Strong, handsome males."

The Hogwarts post owl who was regarding him with open dislike, now stood stock straight, an angry expression creeping in its eyes.

"I mean, you are a strong, handsome owl. I am a...skinny, weak person, I feel really small standing beside you. You are so striking, gorgeous." Remus quickly amended.

The owl glowered and glared heavily at Remus.

Then Remus noticed that it was bigger than his own owl back home. And his owl was pretty darn big itself. Then it hit him. It was a frickin' female!

"Handsome males," he said quickly. "I mean, back at Hogwarts, there are plenty of strong, handsome males fighting to get on you, the beautiful, stunning and elegant lady of the house. You are so attractive that if I could, I would marry you."

It sniffed (if that was even possible) but it didn't look that angry any more. Females. Feed them a few honey coated words and they lap it all up.

"Come on, my darling sweetheart," Remus cooed, shuddering as he said it. "Let me stroke your soft feathers."

She paused for a moment and then, apparently softened by Remus' heartfelt render, she flew down and perched on his outstretched arm, preening her feathers waiting for him to stroke her.

It was then too late to realize that all males were the same, and that Remus was just interested in the letters she carried as he snatched the parchments from her beak, eliciting a hoot of anger and then grabbing her leg, tore off the letter. 

She squawked so loudly that Remus was sure she was going to wake the whole hotel up before pecking him angrily and taking off into the sky again, no doubt to call her groupies for further attack plans. Females remember.

Remus rolled his eyes at that thought and then focused on the parchments addressed to him. He opened the Hogwarts letter first, not knowing what to expect, and skipped to the signature at the bottom. Dumbledore.

His eyes roamed upwards and before he could progress any further from 'Dear Remus,' the words 'Ministry', 'release', 'afternoon' and 'Obliviate' leaped from the surface.

Remus sucked in a fairly large amount of air and pounced onto the next parchments which were bound up with a big red ribbon, just like the stupid things they handed out during graduation, and with the Ministry's crest on paper. Remus undid the ribbon, hand shaking slightly and broke the wax seal and unfolded the papers.

He let out his breath in a long whiff and sat back on his heels. Finally.

*

The hell with afternoon. They were not going to wake him up at five thirty and expect him to wait for another six hours in his room. 

He stepped onto the road that would lead him to the Carltons and began to walk to the farmhouse. Birds chirped overhead and the slight chilly breeze reminded him of the times when he, Sirius, James and Peter woke up and three in the morning and crept off to sneak into Honeydukes.

They always remembered to pay for the sweets they took, placing the money on the counter. They never stole, but instead felt it challenging to creep into dark places and avoid getting caught.

He smiled as he remembered the letter again, its contents etched into his mind the moment he had picked up Dumbledore's letter and read it back to front, left to right.

~*~*~

_Dear Remus,_

_I trust you are well and safe. The Ministry took a short time to approve my application and it rather surprised me that it was actually sufficient enough to grant me permission to perform the strongest Obliviate spell to wipe out six years of memory in a Muggle. _

_Then I realized, it was, after all Harry James Potter we were talking about. Back to the point, Sirius, Severus and Minerva would be heading to your place at around noon, the time the Ministry had appointed for us to perform the spell._

_I ask you to stay put at your room to meet them. An early good luck to you, if everything goes well, I shall see you and Harry before tea time._

_Dumbledore_

_~*~*~_

Sirius was also coming! Remus couldn't wait to see his face when he would push the ridiculously sweet and innocent six year old to the great bumbling Godfather of his. This was what Sirius was waiting for, the precious moment when he was going to meet his Godson for the first time ever.

Remus took slight springy steps, renewed with energy as he stopped in front of the Carltons, hands tucked in his pockets to ward off the cold.

Craning his neck, he bent in every direction imaginable to look into the yard, trying to catch any sign of the six year old. Frowning, he returned his neck to it's natural position, wondering where Harry was. He was usually in the front yard either tending to the flowers or fixing the fences and all sorts of odd jobs since he was still young to do other heavy work.

Smacking his head at his foolishness he realized it was barely past six. Any normal person would still be sleeping in. Except that he thought farmhouse members usually woke up way early. 

Hmm...would that myth ever be solved.

He sighed happily and looked up into the sky, catching the last of the fading stars as the sunlight took over the sky, restoring its reign.

A loud bump made Remus jump in surprise and he quickly scooted behind a tree purely on instints. Apparently his spy job had grown on him in the past week.

"Josephine!" a voice whispered. "Watch your step!"

"Sorry," he heard a girl reply. "My neck hurts when I look up."

"Here, let me take that bucket."

Remus heard water sloshing as the object changed hands.

"Where's Harry?"

"Taking the next bucket."

"By himself?" the voice sounded incredulous. "In this...condition?"

"Hey, like I wasn't doing it before you took it from me."

"Well, if you have noticed, it is only half full."

"He'll have the sense to do it too."

"In case you haven't realized by now, that boy refuses to admit if he cannot do it. I suspect that he'll probably die trying to pull that bucket than empty half of it."

Remus poked his head slowly out between leaves.

Josephine and another girl was lugging a bucket of water between them as they made their way towards the stables and he suddenly noticed the bruises on their arms and neck, in fact, on every patch of skin visible under their thin hand-me-downs.

A bad feeling grew in the depths of his stomach.

The girls disappeared around the house and he stepped out from the tree again, determined to find Harry when a slight figure rounded the other side of the house, hauling a bucket of water with him. Remus scooted back behind the tree.

Hidden by the large tree trunk and partly by the leaves, he observed as Harry paused to take a breath, leaning against the wall, rubbing his forehead with a tiny fist.

Remus felt anger taking over as he noticed the bruises and cuts on Harry's body. He was just about to get the hell out there and take the boy away when the window opened beside Harry who was still leaning against the wall.

"Am I feeding you to rest!" Mr. Carlton bellowed. "Buck up! If you want to help your friend to run away, be prepared to do his chores as well! Now move before I come out to make you."

Harry jumped and said something softly which Remus couldn't hear from his spot but could interpret as a 'sorry' and 'yes'. Harry bent down, Mr. Carlton still muttering at the window, and picked the bucket up, straining from the weight and went around the other wall.

Harry relaxed a little when he was out of the line of fire, hauling the bucket towards the stables, the doors opened slightly. He pushed it a little and inserted his small frame into the stables where Josephine and Peggy were filling the troughs with water and hay.

"Water," Harry said softly to get the girls' attention. 

They turned and Josephine took the bucket from Harry. "You okay?"

Harry nodded wordlessly. "Yeah." he answered absently. "More water?"

Peggy glanced over her shoulder. "Soon. But we can afford to rest for the next five minutes."

"Who says so?" Mrs. Carlton stood in the doorway, a sneer making her otherwise beautiful face, ugly. She walked over and cuffed Peggy once. "Girl, don't you think that you are the oldest, you can have funny ideas. Harry, get on with the water! Are you planning to work only on the stables the whole day?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Then get on the way," Mrs. Carlton snapped. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

"No, Ma'am."

Harry felt a funny lightheadedness as he stood beside Peggy, his feet feeling like they didn't belong to him at all. He flexed his fingers a little but they seemed a little too heavy. He felt a flash of panic and quickly shook his head to clear his mind but his response seemed sluggish. What is happening? He blinked a few times.

Mrs. Carlton was saying something again. "You are treading on dangerous grounds, Harry Carlton. Are you defying my orders?"

Peggy and Josephine both looked nervously at Harry, Josephine nudging the boy sharply to get his attention. Harry snapped out of his thoughts. What was Mrs. Carlton saying? 

"Yes, Ma'am," he said hurriedly, groping in the dark.

Peggy shoved another elbow into Harry's already bruised ribs and it took all his willpower not to cry out. "He means no, he's not defying any orders you put forward," she said at once.

However, Mrs. Carlton's eyes had flashed in anger at Harry's answer and she took a step forward. The bucket of water that Harry had earlier placed on the ground went unnoticed to the woman and she walked closer, overlooking the object.

"Ma..." started Josephine tensely.

Harry wanted to warn her, wanted to get the bucket out of the way before she tripped over it and drenched herself but his limbs would not obey his orders. He was dead tired, not even managing to sleep for over ten minutes the last night, waking up in short intervals. 

Furthermore, ever since Shane had left, he felt lost and alone. Even if he still had his sisters, they were after all...sisters. Shane had been his only brother and in refusing to follow him, Harry knew the chances at seeing him again soon was slim.

Plus, the resentment at being treated so differently in contrast to the real heirs of the Carltons had reached the boiling point and he just felt rebellion welling up within him.

"Watch..." Peggy tried, anxiously.

Too late, the few steps needed to trip over the darned bucket had been taken and Mrs. Carlton found herself sprawled onto the floor, sopping wet with the cold tap water.

"HARRY CARLTON!"

But for once, Harry didn't feel fear.

*

Remus fidgeted under the large shady tree, fighting against instinct and instructions. Instincts told him to ignore commands, get in there and take the last Potter out of that house they had the guts to call 'home' while instructions told him to ignore instincts, stay under this blasted tree and wait until the sun rose directly above his head.

He slid to the ground, turning his back towards the farmhouse and leaning on the tree trunk for the sight of the Carltons' Farm didn't help matters much accept to fuel his desire to follow his instincts.

The chatter in his head grew to a loud talk, then heightened to a shouting match. "SHUT UP!" he snarled. A few birds chirped in fright and took off.

Remus took a few breaths and glanced at the Muggle watch strapped onto his wrist. The hands pointed to certain numbers took him a minute to decipher. It was only half past seven. A pathetic, torturous four and a half hours before noon! ARGH!

He got up, and stomped off onto the road, back to his hotel. That was it. Dumbledore can't send a letter right in the early morning telling everything would be done at noon expecting him to spend the time lounging around and eating chocolate chips and ice-cream. 

What were they doing back in Hogwarts anyway? What, they needed four hours and a half to apparate? He glanced at the house, seemingly quiet and peaceful at the front, but Remus could just feel the sorrow and grief harbored deep inside, and retraced his steps back to the hotel.

He was going to write to Dumbledore to speed things up. If he was an old man, it didn't mean everyone had to be slow as he was. He knew he was being a little unfair for Dumbledore had to have his reasons but impatience won him out and he was going to owl the Headmaster to hassle and bug him until Harry was safely in his arms. 

*

_I'm just going to pretend this story is worth reviewing without a 'please review!' graphic for along with writer's malfunction comes graphic breakdown._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Replies to Reviews from:

**Lyss, Invisible Child, Black-Rose1212, Abbally, MikiBaby, amyaggie, SilverKnight7, Loopy Luna Lovegood, Cat Riddle, restless-soul, willow ann rover, hgf54bgfgfs, lissa+harry=luv, missgiggles120687, kjkit, hp-lover-1-lol -- **Thankies!**  
AthenaKitty -- **Hmm...I was thinking more of 'magical' escapade...**  
Jadyn Potter -- **Yes! I passed Jadyn's examination!  
**Alexis-Lee -- **He was? *gulp* Uh-oh. Sigh, I knew I shoulda stuck to Sirius...  
**Krysalys73 -- **Krysalys, the Avenging Angel! Boy, that name sounds nice! *steps aside* Please feel welcome to kick the living crap out of them. *hands you a club* Take this with you too, no rental fee charged. LOL.  
**Rubberduckie713 -- **I hope you get out of your writer's block soon enough! Your story's sitting on my computer and it's labeled 'incomplete, harass author if come across'. I'll poke you until you finish it! *poke poke poke*  
**Froboy -- **Shoots them? You are evil! We shouldn't just...shoot them, we must first chop them into exactly 117 and a half pieces, fry it and feed it to the crocs. LOL.  
**Serpent of Light -- ***cries* Someone called me talented! Aw, crap, I'm blushing again...  
**Savoy Truffle -- **Haha! Then he can just get promoted to the next level where he eats purple mangoes topped with tomato sauce.   
**SilverDragonHawk -- **Huh? Does work? What work? Seriously, I didn't do anything on purpose, did I miss words out? I didn't mean to!  
**StarWest45 -- **More interest in the other kids? NO! Look at Harry, look at Harry! *turns your head forcefully towards the adorable Harry* Your real name's Peggy? Oops...   
**Japonica -- **Not even in summer?! Yikes. Beats Australia... Have I read any of Enid Blyton's books? Hey, everyone practically grows up with it! The first book I read was 'The Adventures of Binkle and Flip'. Haha, thinking of 'Secret Island', eh? No, Peggy didn't come from there! Or maybe she did...I just stuck in whatever name was floating around at that time ;)  
**Yana5 -- **I like Sirius too! But sometimes we just gotta explore! (And I'm never going to after this...)  
**down-right-mystical -- **Hey, I love Sirius too! (I was trying to explore another character but sigh...it doesn't settle well, Remus keeps acting like Sirius...) Anyway, about the apple and tree? I am just insane. No significance. Hope it doesn't bother you...lol  
**Hp-Azn -- **Oops. When I made Shane run away, I was actually trying to get rid of him...haha!  
**Miss-Cho-Potter -- ***giggle* Pardoned!


	4. Walk with Me

**Where Home Is  
**Chapter 4: Walk with Me

_Author's Notes:  
_There, the end. This is the last unfinished story I have now finished, all loose ends now tied up jim dandy. (looks at story and runs away crying)

Je ne vous retiendrai pas, go read! ALOHA!

_Dedication_:  
To athenakitty, an every author's dream keen observer. And to everyone who helped build up the 100 reviews for this fic, love you lots, this is for you!

-----------

Serena wiped a couple of tears away from her dirt stained features, at the same time trying her hardest to push against the barn door, leaning it closed. Peggy and Harry was on the either side of her and despite the pain it caused them, they were exerting all their strength they could spare towards keeping the door shut against the pushing of Mrs. Carlton outside.

"She...is...one...strong...cow..." gasped Peggy.

"She eats," said Harry shortly wincing as his twisted ankle gave way. He quickly brought up his other leg further and leant heavily on the door.

"We can't go on like this forever!" Serena said, the voice of reason.

"You have a better plan?" Josephine snapped. "She was ready to take the stick to us."

"We are only angering her further," Serena said, breathlessly.

"HARRY, PEGGY AND SERENA CARLTON! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Mrs. Carlton bellowed from outside.

"Look over there!" Peggy said, using her chin to nod towards the far ending of the stables. A large window offered them a chance for escape.

"Can we make it?" Serena asked.

"You go first," Harry interjected.

"I'm the oldest, you two go first," Peggy said.

"Girls first," Harry shot back.

"You are not going to be able to withstand the force," Peggy snapped.

"It's a short while. You are not going to take an hour to escape," Harry said immediately.

"Together!" interrupted Josephine . "We count to three."

"Fair enough," said Peggy.

"One, two, three!"

All of them pushed away from the door and ran towards the window. Peggy literally grabbed Serena, lifting her and throwing her out of the window. Harry was climbing up halfway, using a bucket as leverage, Josephine right behind him. Peggy hauled herself out then helped Harry and Josephine down down.

"COME BACK HERE!"

Neither Harry, Josephine, Serena nor Peggy turned to look at the beet red woman as they dashed towards the gates, making a wild run for freedom. They sped past Dick who was eating a carrot lugging a basket of dirty laundry, raced past Mr. Carlton in his truck and crashed into the gates, fumbling for the lock.

"Quick!" Peggy urged as Serena's shaking fingers pulled at the lock trying to twist it out of the loop.

Harry glanced back towards the house, took in the angry figures of both Carltons running towards them. Harry's gaze fleeted back to the lock and the lock snapped open. Mildly surprised, he didn't allow himself time to wonder whether it was just pure coincidence or something else, he ran after Serena, Josephine and Peggy.

"Where are we going to go!" Serena yelled to Peggy.

"Out of their sight!" Peggy screamed back.

She led them in a sharp turn and another quick left to dodge the angry Carltons who were right on their tail. The rush of adrenaline was the only reason all four of them were still on their feet and running as they finally dived into huge bush, ignoring the stabs from the twigs and leaves. Lying as quietly as possible, they huddled in the protection of the thick leaves and closely weaved twigs as they watched the Carltons feet rush past and fade into silence.

"You do know we can't go back," Serena said quietly.

Harry suddenly gave a hoarse laugh. "We pulled off a Shane."

The scene became so ironic that all of them burst into laughter. After all their announcements they had made to Shawn that they would stay, they had just ended up at the same road Shane had took almost a week ago.

"He'll be proud of us," Peggy joked.

They slowly crawled out of their refuge and stood up, wincing. Now that the rush was over, the pains and aches were beginning to resurface and Harry sank back to the ground holding his stomach.

"You okay?" Peggy asked rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, give me a moment," Harry fought to keep his emotions at bay, his senses screaming into overdrive as he rose to his feet again.

"Where are we going now?" Serena asked. She was facing them but her eyes were glazed over, like she was uninterested in whatever that was going to happen to her. Josephine was silent, waiting for the answer.

Peggy who usually had all the answers was finally at loss. She was silent as they stood for almost ten minutes, not moving. Finally she spoke.

"I don't know."

Serena, Josephine and Harry glanced away. To run away from a problem and to bump into another one.

-----------

Screw writing.

Remus hurried out into the cold air, taking two steps at a time. He jogged out of the hotel and headed towards the Carlton's farm. It took only a short while for him to arrive to the gate. Frowning, he noticed it was wide open and cautiously entered the farm.

"Having the guts..."

"...don't let me see them again."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Remus caught sight of the muggles sitting at the doorstep. The Carlton couple seemed angry but their sons where smirking. They reminded him awfully of one Severus Snape and he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me..."

All five of them glanced up.

"What can I help you at?" Mr. Carlton spoke gruffly.

"I'm looking for Harry. Harry...Carlton," Remus stopped himself before saying Harry's real surname.

Mrs. Carlton snorted. Her skirt and apron was stained with water and she was rubbing her ankle with some kind of medication. "He's gone."

Remus froze. "Gone?"

"Gone, went, left, not here, poof," she snapped.

"He ran away with the girls this morning," Mr. Carlton said heatedly.

"Why did he run away," Remus's tone was dangerous.

Mrs. Carlton grumbled something then got up and entered the house.

"Family's business, none of yours," Mr. Carlton, too got up. "Now please, show yourself to the gate."

"What did you do to him?" Remus felt unmistakable anger start to build up.

"Nothing!" Mr. Carlton said. "Now, please, leave."

Remus stood there until everyone cleared out into the house. Turning slowly, he walked towards the gate, his mind in a jumble. Where could he be? Was he hurt? Was he lost? Blow Dumbledore. He walked out and slammed the gate shut. He felt suddenly lost. Without Harry, what was his purpose here? He stood there for a long while trying to remember where Harry often went. Where else could he go.

_"Do you always come here?"_

_"Not really," The six-year-old had answered. "If I had the time."_

Remus turned sharply towards the direction which would take him to the abandoned field then automatically, he took off in a fast run.

-----------

"Right at noon," Dumbledore rolled up his sleeves, picked up his wand and stuffed a few documents into his robes. "Let's go."

He walked towards the apparition point, Minerva and Sirius right behind him. They left Hogwarts behind and with a snap of his finger, Dumbledore transported them right smack into the Carltons backyard.

Mrs. Carlton, who was hanging the clothes, jumped and fell on her twisted ankle. "OUCH! Who are you!?"

"Mrs. Carlton, I presume?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Dear, what is..." Mr. Carlton ran out and then stopped cold. "What the..."

"Where's Harry?" Sirius blurted.

The Carltons stared at him.

-----------

Remus ran into the field, pushing aside the tall grass and fighting his way past the overgrown weeds. "Harry! Harry, are you here! Harry!"

He continued to trod past the vast expanse of the field until his foot collided with something. That 'something' yelped in pain and crawled away immediately until Remus stopped its plight by lifting it into his arms. "Harry! I thought I had lost you, why did you run away?"

Harry winced in his hold. "Don't..."

Remus loosened his grip. "I'm so sorry, does it hurt?"

"Some," Harry pushed against Remus until he could see his face. "What are you doing here?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Harry, I am..."

"Harry!" Two young girls was running towards them. "Put him down!"

Another girl appeared beside the younger children. "Who are you?"

"It's alright, he's a...." Harry paused. "Friend."

"You must be Serena, Josephine and Peggy," Remus said awkwardly. "Where's Shane?"

"Shane ran away last week," Serena said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Remus Lupin," said Remus then catching Harry's look of surprise he quickly added. "Or you can also call me Moony."

"Remus!"

All of them turned to see Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius running towards them.

"Put me down," Harry struggled in Remus' hold suddenly panicked. Serena, Josephine and Peggy looked ready to bolt.

Remus tightened his arms around the child. "It's okay, Harry. They are good people."

"Let me go!" There was a desperate quality in the sentence accentuated by the obvious fear tinged in his voice.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded silently.

"Please, let me go," tears were beginning to streak down Harry's face.

Dumbledore looked at Remus and Remus reluctantly placed the child on his feet where he stumbled before picking himself up and running towards the girls. Sirius frowned as he noticed how Harry favored his left ankle.

"Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here to take you away from the Carltons, officially." Dumbledore began, stooping down to look at Harry at eye level, smiling to ease the boy's fear. "Would you follow me?"

"No," Harry answered at once without hesitation.

As one, Serena, Peggy, Josephine and Harry slowly began to back away. Minerva, hidden from sight by Dumbledore and Sirius quietly apparated to the other end of the field in case Harry and his friends decided to take a run for it.

"I have your Godfather with me," Dumbledore continued, unfazed. "This is Sirius Black. He is your Godfather from birth."

Sirius stepped forward, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. "Harry..."

"Go away," Harry whispered. "Stay away from me."

"Harry, it's okay," Remus said softly. "They are really good people."

Peggy grabbed Serena and Harry's hand, Serena grabbing Josephine's, turned and ran a couple of steps before Minerva stepped in their path.

"Calm down, my child," Minerva said. "We bring no harm."

"We have found a loving home for each of you," Dumbledore looked at the girls. "You will no longer need to return to the Carltons." He withdrew a couple of documents. "Here, have a look."

Peggy glared at Dumbledore in distrust before taking a step forward and snatching the documents. She read it through quickly. "Where does Harry go?"

"He has a Godfather, he will stay with him." Dumbledore looked at them kindly.

"I don't want to follow him," Harry blurted, hiding behind Peggy. Peggy looked a little terrified but she held her ground for her other younger siblings.

Sirius eyes registered intense hurt and he looked away. Harry felt a tinge of guilt. "I'm sorry."

Sirius glanced back at his Godson and gave him a feeble smile. Harry quickly looked down at his worn shoes avoiding eye contact with Sirius. Remus placed a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder offering him silent support.

"You heard him," Peggy said bravely although her voice quavered. "He doesn't want to follow him."

"We have no choice, we don't have much time." Minerva whispered to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm sorry, my children." He lifted his wand. "_Obliviate!_"

Sirius barely caught his Godson before the six-year-old hit ground while Minerva held Serena and Remus supported both Peggy and Josephine.

"Serena to the Etholds," Dumbledore gave Minerva the address. "Peggy to the Reynolds. Josephine to the Roberts." He passed a paper to Remus. "Modify their memory so that they would not be strangers to their foster parents." He watched Sirius rise to his feet cradling his Godson tenderly. "Let us return."

"What about the Carltons?" Remus asked as Minerva apparated. He adjusted his hold on Peggy and Josephine.

"I've modified their memory as well," said Dumbledore.

"Just that?" Remus' eyes flashed once.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing," Remus said realizing Sirius would probably go kill them if he found out while they were still in this area. "I'll go now." He gave a last glance towards Harry and apparated to the Reynolds.

-----------

The next year was spent, teaching Harry everything about the magical world. Having lost every memory obtained from his stays with the Carltons, Harry could only remember his name when he had awoke. He had clung to the nearest person available and thus began the close relationship with his Godfather.

Sirius, ever being the playful one introduced Quidditch to Harry right away and the boy had immediately taken to it like a duck to water. Remus taught Harry simple spells and charms but the boy had surprised them all by displaying an amazing ability to perform difficult spells. As Remus had said, "Magic is in his blood."

Wandless magic had become a subject as Harry grew older and Dumbledore had offered to coach him himself. Although progress was slow, Harry could summon things without a wand at the end of his eighth year. Sirius had been immensely proud of his charge and pampered him continuously with endless supplies of toys and sweets.

Although his recollection of the Carltons (Sirius had apparated to their farmhouse, jinxed them all into caterpillars and placed them into the next farm's cabbages after he discovered Harry's injuries. Remus had to rescue them before the farmer killed them.) had been wiped from his memory, old habits die hard. Harry was still as timid and withdrawn as he had been in his early years making Sirius feel the need to spoil him grow stronger by every refusal Harry made towards his presents.

They never heard anything from Peggy, Josephine nor Serena. However, Minerva found Shane, who was trying to find a living but failing miserably as he learned that there was no way for a eight year old to survive without questions from adults. He had avoided police and authorities alike nimbly for a whole month and Minerva had cast the Obliviate Spell and sent him to a new home, just like the girls.

It was his tenth year when Sirius took Harry out to London to meet 'real Muggles'. Harry had followed him obediently as Sirius brought him to a Muggle Playground.

"See that?" Sirius pointed to a strange contraption that consisted of a metal frame and two chains holding a board. A small girl was sitting on it, holding the chains and swinging back and forth, laughing merrily as her father pushed her. "That is an equivalent of a broom to Muggles. They couldn't make it fly so it's only limited to a certain place."

He nodded to a ball some boys were kicking around at the far end. "That is a quaffle. I don't know why do they like to kick it. Weird, right?"

Harry agreed wordlessly. "These are Muggles?"

"Yup they are," Sirius said sitting down on a bench. "Why don't you run around and make some friends? Just be sure not to...you know what. We talked about it."

"Magic?" asked Harry. "Okay."

"Not with them. They don't know a thing, these people," Sirius said then leant back and closed his eyes.

Harry looked at his Godfather for a long while then walked shyly towards the large crowd of playing kids. He watched the kicking of the quaffle go on for a long time before turning to the next crowd where two large kids were pushing and hitting each other. He deciphered them as some kind of wizard duel without wands. He wandered around the limited 'brooms' and then paused at a large plank where two kids sat at each end, going up and down. He looked past the noisy playground to see another bench where a beautiful girl of perhaps 16 sat alone watching the children play.

He moved towards her and sat beside her quietly.

"Hey little guy," her voice had a smile and he looked up at her friendly face, returning the smile. Their gazes locked.

Harry grinned slightly. "Hey."

The girl studied him intently, her blue eyes taking his entire appearance while Harry seemed mesmerized with her lovely blonde tendrils. He took one and felt it's silky substance. "You have beautiful hair."

The girl smiled and ruffled his head. "You have beautiful eyes."

Harry grinned. "Peggy."

She started. "What?"

"The name suits you," Harry said. "I don't know why. It just does."

She grinned. "It is my name."

Harry blinked. "Wow."

"Now let me give you one," she looked at him critically, thinking hard. "Howard...no, Hans....no. Not right...Harry." She smiled. "Harry really suits you."

Harry laughed. "We are telepathic."

Peggy laughed along. "I wish."

"Sheer dumb luck," Harry agreed. They sat in silence, each enjoying the company of the other, totally at ease with his or her presence.

"I feel like I know you already," Harry said suddenly.

Peggy glanced at him. "I would say 'nice try' normally to any other guy, but I won't because that was exactly what I was going to say."

Harry smiled. "People sometimes click."

Peggy nodded. "They do."

"HEY!" A boy danced up and down, catching everyone's attention. "LOOK HERE!"

Peggy and Harry looked up to a boy holding a hand of a girl who was around Harry's age.

"I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" He hollered.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"SERENA AND SHANE FOREVER!" He yelled.

"Oh shut up," a girl said.

"Jealous, Josephine?" Shane shot back.

"Terribly," she rolled her eyes.

Shane and Serena laughed then as the crowd dispersed, they too were lost among the kids. Harry caught sight of Sirius who was standing across from them. He cocked his head to a side and Harry recognized the sign of departure.

"I have to go," Harry slid down the bench. "See you."

Peggy smiled. "See ya, kid."

Harry grinned and waved running towards Sirius who took his hand.

"Well, you have definitely beat your Godfather to the punch," Sirius joked. "I didn't get such a beautiful girl until I was at least eleven."

Harry grinned. "Her name's Peggy."

Sirius smiled. "I know."

Harry looked at him curiously. "You know?"

Sirius avoided his Godson's gaze and instead pointed towards the ball the boys were kicking. "I have an urge to get one of those back home. Let's go buy one. Muggle stuff are nice, ain't it? They try so hard to invent something yet they are so left behind."

"Sirius, can we come again sometime?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not," Sirius grinned. "You like it here?"

"Yeah...it feels like...home." Harry said. "Are you sure I've never been out of Diagon Alley and Hogwarts?"

Sirius put an arm around his Godson. "This isn't home. No place is your home. Your home is here." He clasped his hand over his chest. "In my heart."

Harry laughed. "No it isn't!"

"Come on, it is still red!" Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and both laughing, they crossed the road just in time as the traffic light turned green and ran towards the Toyshop.

/**THE END**/

-----------

Replies to Reviews:

**Prongsblacks, MissLilyStar, sami1010220, PrOnGs Da GrEaT, Padfootluver, krysalys73, someonesgurl, AJ-Wolf-AJ, Quacjen, read-a-holic, ParanoiaIn2005, kangaroo, Miss-Cho-Potter, Cat Riddle, Jen, I-Am-Insane-Hear-Me-Scream, amyaggie, Loopy Luna Lovegood, Hp-Azn, tati1, kjkit, Savoy Truffle, siren, lyss33, Froboy, Yana5, honeyduck, athenakitty -- **Thank you!

**EmeraldKatsEye -- **Hi! LOL, I guess I am a monster! (looks at Harry and quickly looks away) Oh, I love you too! You have MSN?   
**hp-lover-1-lol -- **Eep, calling hp-lover-1-lol! Calling! Are you still here? Don't quit! LOL  
**SilverDragonHawk -- **Phew. That is a relief, I would be horrified to know I miss words unconsciously..maybe that's the reason I've been getting marks deducted for my English essays...lol  
**Black-Rose1212 -- **Oops, I just did...  
**Lady Pallas -- **Oh yeah, females do remember...(looks sinister)  
**Japonica -- **Uh...Uh...famous five? Uh...adventurous four? can't remember ;) Oh well, let's just say the Carltons were fans of the fifties.  
**centaur219 -- **Thank you, that was really flattering! XOXO  
**Mistress-Genari -- **BOOM! :( But then I would have to fix the damage...LOL  
**down-right-mystical -- **LOL! Thank you :)  
**Wytil -- **I enjoy slow people. LOL


End file.
